Life Story
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: For Lack Of A Better Title. LILEY. Moments from the life of Lilly Truscott. WARNING: DEATH.


**AN: This is something random that came into my head.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_When she was five, her father left._

"I don't want you to go daddy!" Lilly Truscott yelled, clinging to her father's pantleg as the man tried to get out the door.

Instead of leaning down and picking her up, hugging her close like he normally would have done, Adam Truscott simply reached down and pulled the small hands off his pants and picked up his suitcase.

"Bye" he said the one word, then slammed the front door, causing Lilly to flinch.

Lilly's eight year old brother Joshua became the man of the house in that moment, and bent down, hugging his little sister close to him to get her to calm down.

_When she was seven, the drinking started._

"Josh, mom's yelling again!" Lilly yelled, running into her older brother's room and staring at ten year old Joshua, who stared back at her for moment, before pulling her into the room and closing the door.

"Where the hell are you?!" Heather Truscott's voice screamed from outside the door. Joshua quickly locked the door and told Lilly to go get under the bed, where she always went when her mom started yelling.

The girl followed his orders, and layed quietly under the bed, not making a sound as Joshua opened the door.

"She's not in here mom" the boy spoke, and Lilly held her breath, hoping her mom didn't come into the room searching for her. She heard the door slam again, and then Joshua was by the bed.

"It's ok Lils, you can come out now, how about we go stay the night at Oliver's?" he asked, hoping to get out of the house to see his best friend, Oliver's older brother.

Lilly nodded her head and climbed out from under the bed.

_When she was nine, her protecter left her forever._

Lilly stood looking over the coffin that held her twelve year old brother, crying softly.

She felt someone grab her hand, and looked to her right, seeing Oliver standing there, a sad smile on his face as he wiped a few of the tears off her face and then onto his shirt.

"I can't lose anyone else Ollie" she said, staring into his brown eyes. The boy looked at her with such a sad look that it made her want to cry even more then she already was.

"You won't" he said, then hugged her.

_When she was ten, the hitting started._

"It's your fault their both gone, first your father, then your brother, they left cause they couldn't deal with you!" Heather yelled at her daughter, who was cowering on the floor as she stared up with fearful eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, Josh was sick, dad left because of you, not me!" Lilly yelled, then winced as her mother slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you talk back to me, this is your fault, you understand me?!" Heather screamed, holding that hand up to slap her again.

Lilly nodded her head.

That night, she snuck out at three in the morning to go sleep at Oliver's.

_When she was twelve, her mother left._

Lilly woke up around eight in the morning, and looked at the clock, trying to figure out what time it was and where she was supposed to be at the moment.

"Mom?" she called, fear lacing her voice as she walked downstairs, still in her pajamas. She spotted Oliver at the door, pounding on it in hopes of getting someone's attention.

"Where's your mom?" he asked, once the door was opened. Lilly looked around.

"I really don't know" she replied.

Two hours later they found the note, her mother was never coming back. An hour after that, it was decided, Lilly was now living with the Oken's until something more permenant came up.

_When she was thirteen, she met her._

Lilly walked into the cafateria of Seaview Middle School, looking for Oliver.

Instead of finding the boy she expected at their normal table, she saw a bruntette girl with her head down, looking at the table.

She hesitantly sat down next to her and grinned. "I'm Lilly" she said, and the girl looked up and directly into her eyes, and Lilly froze when the girl's blue eyes met her's.

"Miley" the girl spoke.

From that day forward, Oliver was no longer the only one who could make her smile.

_When she was fourteen, she fell in love._

"How am I supposed to tell her this, just go up to her and say, 'Hey Miley, how's it going, can I tell you something, I'm completely and totally in love with you'?!" Lilly screamed, storming around Oliver's living room.

"That's a start, yeah" a voice from the doorway said, and Lilly spun around to see Miley standing there, a small smile on her face.

"You could've warned me" Lilly hissed at Oliver. "It's more fun this way" the boy replied, earning him two hard slaps across the shoulder, one from Miley, one from Lilly.

"You're going to tell me you hate me, right?" Lilly asked. Miley smiled and shook her head, before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

_When she was sixteen, her mother returned._

"Lilly, can you come down here please?!" Mrs. Oken yelled up to Oliver's room, and Lilly looked at Miley and Oliver, who shrugged and got up to go downstairs with her.

When they reached the point on the stairs where they could see who was there, Lilly stumbled a little, causing Miley and Oliver to both reach out and grab her.

"Lilly" Heather said her daughter's name, a small smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, her mother appeared sober, and Lilly walked the rest of the way downstairs, before her mother hugged her tightly.

She was sent to live with her mother again.

_When she was seventeen, she was finally old enough to fight back._

"Lillian, get your no good rotten ass down here!" Heather yelled, and Lilly sighed. About a month after Lilly had returned home, the drinking and abuse had restarted.

She got up and walked downstairs, only to be pushed backwards onto the ground as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Lilly stood up as her mother glared at her. The seventeen year old pushed the older woman backwards, causing her to stumble and fall onto the couch.

Lilly took this as her chance and ran out of the house and down the street to Miley's.

She didn't go back after that night.

_When she was nineteen, everything was ripped away from her._

"I'm so sorry Lilly" Oliver's voice came over her phone. Lilly's eyes narrowed and she clutched the cell phone tightly in her hand and answered him in a cold, harsh voice.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"Miley and me were in an accident, she didn't make it" Oliver said from the other line.

Lilly hung up.

_When she was twenty-one, she left all her pain behind._

Lilly sighed as she looked at the bottle of medication in her hand, before opening it pouring the contents out onto her bed and staring at them.

She hadn't spoken to Oliver since he called her that night, and she hadn't spoken to Miley's family since that night either. She sighed again and took out her cell phone, texting Jackson and Oliver.

_I'm Going To Miss You._

She swallowed a handful of the pills.

When Oliver and Jackson came rushing into the room half an hour later, they found her laying on the bed, a sad smile on her pale face.

**AN: Ok, suckish much?! It was not as good as I wanted it to be, but wow. The ending sucks xd.**


End file.
